Don't Play the Long Game
by onechicago
Summary: It's one month after Lucas made his decision at the ski lodge. Riley and Lucas are officially a couple, but it doesn't really seem like it. Smarkle are happy together but have a few problems as well. The only one who seems to be doing good is Zay with Vanesssa. Maya was told Josh would play the long game, but will she wait it out for him? [Lucaya fanfic, mostly Maya's POV]
1. Author's Note

Hi, I had a Chicago PD fanfic started on here but I deleted it. I don't know if anyone reading this read that one but the reason I deleted it was because it was really hard for me to write in a cop and adult's point of view. I've decided to write a new fic about Lucaya from the Disney show, Girl Meets World (don't judge. it's actually a really amazing show if you ignore the fact that it's on Disney and pay attention to the lessons and storylines). I've had a pretty big obsession with GMW and Lucaya lately so I hope this is something I'll have fun writing about. I can relate to these characters more and so I hope it'll be easier to write. Like my CPD fic, I'm just writing as I go. I don't know how often I'll be writing and uploading because of school and I'm actually not a very good writer. It takes me a while to come up with ideas and put them into sentences that make sense. There will also be a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry! This is just practice to help my creative writing and just writing in general. Hope you guys enjoy :)


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hey! :) I don't own any of these characters. Every chapter is in Maya's POV unless I say so. Here's the first chapter.. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

I was sitting alone in the "hole" of our high school on a Saturday needing some time to think and focus on my art. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was drawing until now. It was Lucas. The drawing was made of scribbles but it's pretty clear who it was. Suddenly I hear someone screaming "PEACHES!" down the hall. It's obviously Riley trying to look for me after I've been avoiding her all day. I really don't know why I'm avoiding her though because she's my best friend and I always want to be around her.

I quickly turn over my sketchpad so she doesn't see my drawing of her now official boyfriend. After hiding the drawing from her sight, I yell "I'm in the hole!" so she can find me. She runs down the short flight of stairs and sits next to me.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asks.

"I've been busy. Sorry I didn't come by your apartment today."

"It's okay. Busy with what?"

"I just needed some time alone to draw out my feelings."

"Ooh, can I see?"

When Riley asks this, I realize it was a bad idea to tell her what I was actually doing. All I've done today is that mess of a drawing of Lucas.

"Oh, umm, I actually haven't drawn anything yet. I just, I can't get my ideas out." I hate lying to her, but if I show her my drawing, I'd be hurting her.

"Okay, well, you can always talk to me about your feelings, your life.. anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah, Honey. I know." I say with a soft smile.

I check the time on my phone and see that it's almost seven and Shawn will want me home for dinner soon.

"I've got to go, Riles. Walk home with me?"

She got up before I could even finish the sentence. How did I get so lucky to have a friend like her?

We get to the apartment and climb up the fire escape and stop outside her bay window.

"I promise to come by tomorrow. Thanks for walking me home. Goodnight."

I climb up to my apartment, say "hello" to Shawn, who's just now making dinner, and lock myself in my room. I take out my sketchbook and I look at what I drew tonight. I should rip it out and throw it away, but for some reason I can't. An hour later, Shawn knocks on my door and tells me dinner is ready. After we eat, I decide to go to bed early.

 **SUNDAY**

Riley called this morning and asked me if I wanted to have lunch with her family and I said "yes." I'm outside her bay window when I see Lucas sitting there with her. I knock on the window and Riley lets me in.

"Hey, Riles."

"Hey!" she replies.

"Are you just going to ignore me, Maya?" Lucas asks. I wish I could. I try to avoid him looking at me but my head went against my brain and looked up.

"Huckleberry! What are you doin' here?" I say in a terrible country accent.

"Riley here has invited me me over for lunch." He responds back also in a terrible accent. Sometimes I wonder if he really is from Texas.

Why do I have to think that? Every time I hear or think of Texas, all the memories come rushing back. The "you look good," me storming out of the refreshment tent, him riding the bull and falling off, Riley figuring out my feelings for him, Riley telling him about those feelings, the campfire. And him grabbing my face and almost kissing me before he pulled back.

"Oh," I turn to Riley, "You didn't mention that he was going to be here too."

"Sorry. I didn't know he was going to be here today. He just came over and my parents insisted that he stayed for lunch."

"If you want, I can leave." Directing his question towards both of us but mostly to me.

"No. No, it's fine." I saw with a small smile. He keeps his gaze on me, and mine on him, for a few seconds before he turned to Riley to ask if they should go see if the food is ready.

"Maya, are you coming?" asks Riley.

"I'm good in here."

They left and I know I'm going to feel horrible and guilty about this but I went out her window and missed lunch with her family. I see his face and I think about my drawing and I can't help but wonder why I'm feeling this way again. The awkwardness and the long stares. Why can't everything go back to normal? Lucas picked Riley. I became Riley and only liked Lucas because I was protecting my best friend and I wanted to see if he is a good enough guy for her, which he is. He's great for her. I'm trying to convince myself of this, but every time I think about it, it sounds more and more unreal than the last. As I was about to crawl into my room, my phone rings and I see the caller is Riley. She's probably back in her room now and is calling because I'm not there. I ignore the call and lie down on my bed. I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up due to knocking on my window. I look over and instead of Riley, I see Lucas. What was he doing here? I walk over and open my window.

"Can I come in?"

"Uhh, yeah." I move over to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"You were gone when we got back to the room."

"I know."

"Why did you leave?"

"Oh, umm, my mom called and wanted to talk to me in person."

He looked at me for a while. I wish he didn't do that all the time.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

Then he stared at me some more. I just want to slap him and tell him to snap out of it. He can't look at me like that anymore. He's with Riley now.

"Okay. So I brought over some leftovers. Riley was going to bring them but I wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks. Talk to me about what?"

"Would you have stayed if I wasn't there?"

I must've taken too long to answer and he realized that I would've stayed if it weren't for him.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asks.

"I'm not," which is a total lie.

"Maya.."

"I'm not avoiding you, Lucas. You're Riley's boyfriend. I just don't think we should be hanging out all the time anymore." I say while trying not to make eye contact.

"Maya, just because Riley and I are a couple now doesn't mean that we can't hang out anymore. We're friends and friends can go out and have fun, right?"

I look up at him against my own will again and realize how close he's standing. I take a step back and sit on my bed. He must've noticed that too because he also stepped back a little.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Riley misses you."

"I know. I just need some time by myself right now."

"Okay but you've got to come out of the hole sometime, Maya."

With that, he walked to my window to leave. But before he did, he looked back and says "I miss you too."

Now he's gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave reviews so I know what I can improve on. Also if you have a request, please leave those too. I will try to include the ones I like and somehow try to fit them in the story. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Okay so I'm finally posting chapter two after like two months.😅 I was going to post this a few weeks ago but I wanted to wait until I had more chapters written out. Right now I have five chapters done and I'm working on six but I'm kinda stuck and I don't know when I'll get it done. And I decided to just post and wing it when the time comes because I didn't want to keep anyone waiting if anyone was actually waiting for me to update.😁 Anyways here's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **MONDAY**

As I walk to history class I think about what Lucas said yesterday afternoon about friends hanging out and try to come up with something for all of us to do after school. Maybe we could go to Topanga's and do our homework there like usual. Or would that be too boring? I walk into class and I see Riley looking at me with a smile. I smile back and sit down behind her before Mr. Matthews walks in in.

"Okay, class. We're starting a new project today. I'll explain it and then I'll pair you off. You're going to pick a country, not the U.S., and present it next week telling us how the country and its events have impacted our country. You can do it on a PowerPoint or poster board or whatever you want as long as you have all the requirements. I will give you guys a rubric on everything else you need to include. I paired you guys up by picking two names out of a hat so don't get upset if you have to work with someone you don't really like or want to work with. Zay and Smackle, Yogi and Sarah, Darby and Dave, Riley and Farkle, Yindra and Marly, Maya and Lucas,..."

Did he just say Maya and Lucas? No, I can't work with him. I look over at Lucas and find him staring at me already. He smiles and turns his head back towards Mr. Matthews.

I groan silently and stop paying attention for the rest of the class. When school is over, I decide to ask just Lucas to Topanga's instead of the whole group and get the project over with because I want to spend as little time with him as possible. Obviously I didn't tell him that last part.

 _ **AT TOPANGA'S**_

We sit down and he asks, "Do you have a country in mind yet?"

"Nope."

"I don't either. How about we look up a map and the first place we zoom in on will be the country we do?"

"Sure."

"You wanna do this or me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay.."

I watch him get out his phone and move his fingers to zoom in on a country. When he looks up I look away because if he looks at me and I look at him back, I know I'll never be able to stop.

"We got France."

"Cool. This will be easy because I actually know some stuff about France. Then I can finally get out of here."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'This is easy because I actually know something about France.'"

"No. After that. You said something like 'I can finally get out of here.'" He stands up and moves next to me on the two person seat and faces me. I couldn't help but look up. God, why is he doing this?

"Maya, what's wrong? You seem upset.. Did I do something?"

Yes. Yes you did do something. You picked Riley. You broke my heart.

"No, Huckleberry. I just, I don't know. I've been feeling moody a lot lately. Don't worry; it's nothing."

"Okay." He said sounding a little wary of my excuse but not thinking more of it.

"So do you want to get started on the research now or do you want to leave and we'll pick up on it tomorrow?"

Leave.

"I'll stay. What's it say on the rubric?"

"It says that we need to have a picture of our country on the project, the capital, it's bordering countries or bodies of water, how it impacted our country, and ten more interesting facts that others may not know."

I chuckle and smile to myself. "Matthews gives us such easy projects."

I look over and he's smiling at me and I quickly lose my own smile and look away.

"Um, one way France impacted the U.S. was by helping us fight the British in the Revolutionary War. I don't think they helped us very much though because they joined our side right at the end when they knew we were going to win. Them fighting with us probably just helped us win faster. The capital is Paris. France is bordered by Spain, Belgium, Luxembourg, Switzerland, Italy, Germany, Andorra, and Monaco. They're also bordered by the Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic Ocean. I know some other facts about France but it'll take a while for me to say them all, so I'll just text them to you later. Is that okay?"

He didn't answer and I thought maybe he fell asleep. Great. I bored him to sleep. I look back up at him again and see him staring. He's not even close to being asleep. He's staring right at me and smiling..

"Lucas?"

"Wow."

"...What?"

"That was amazing."

"What was? Lucas, all I asked was if it was okay to text you some facts later. But hey, I guess you Texas people are different."

"No, no. Not that. The way you just say all that off the top of your head like its nothing. That's amazing."

"Oh. Well, you know, I'm not just some dumb blonde who doesn't know anything but how to rebel. I actually pay attention in class now, believe it or not."

"I know. I just didn't know you knew all this."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'm sure it's all amazing too."

"Please stop." I say all of a sudden.

I didn't know I said it until it was too late to take it back. I want him to stop but I didn't have to say it like _that_. _Ugh, so stupid,_ I silently think to myself.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying things like that and stop looking at at me like that. You have a girlfriend who is also my best friend and I can't sit here listening to you say these things about me when you should be saying it to her, and I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but please just stop."

"Maya.."

"I'll text you later."

I got up and left. I just couldn't take it anymore. I can't listen to him talk about me like that when he's Riley's. I can't do that her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry this was really short but I hope it was good enough. Thank you guys for the sweet reviews on my first chapter. They made me really happy💕 Please leave reviews and any requests on what you'd like to see in this. If I like the idea I'll use it/maybe change it up a bit and obviously I'll give credit to you if I do use it. :)


End file.
